Individuals and organizations often seek to protect their computing resources from security threats and corresponding attackers. Accordingly, enterprise organizations may employ a variety of security product solutions, such as endpoint antivirus products and network firewall products. However, computing administrators within organizations and third-party security vendors may find difficulty in assessing the computing security risk profile of an organization or the optimal computing security configurations for an organization.
Unfortunately, a one-size-fits-all approach to computing security may fail to meet the various needs of organizations operating within different industries. Different organizations may have differing computing security needs, different computing infrastructures, and/or different risk profiles. Various organizations may have different security vulnerabilities, face different security threats, and/or be subject to different regulatory requirements relating to computing security. Security vendors may have difficulty providing adequate service to various organizations, particularly smaller, newer, and/or less established organizations that may be little known.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for providing computing security by classifying organizations.